


After Work

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce has two jobs and they're both stressful, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Bruce finds Selina looking for something in his office.





	After Work

It had been a long day for Bruce. The meeting he had been in had been crucial and he wasn’t allowed to leave at the time he usually liked to so the sun had set long before he could finish up his business at Wayne Tower.

Bruce closed his laptop and hurried out of the conference room. He had to lock up his office before he could leave despite wanting to get out of the building as fast as possible. 

After brushing off a few people who attempted to talk to him in the hall as politely as possible he reached his office. But before he could lock the door he heard a noise from inside the office that sounded like someone moving things around. That wasn’t good.

He slowly opened the door, making sure that he did it as quietly as possible to not be noticed. Once the door was open enough for him to see inside the room he sighed slightly out of relief. Selina was there wearing civilian clothing and going through the drawers of his desk, seemingly looking for something.

“Selina what are you doing?” Bruce asked as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. 

Selina poked her head up from looking in one of the drawers, surprised by his sudden entrance. Quickly, her face returned to its normal contentedness and she smiled at him. “Nothing to see here. Move along.”

Bruce walked over to the desk as Selina returned to looking through his drawers. “Did you leave something here?”

“Mhm.” Selina responded, pushing her arm as far into the drawer as she could. “I think I must have left my necklace here.” 

Oh right the necklace. Bruce was going to return that to her but due to being so busy the last couple weeks had completely forgotten. He was somewhat glad Selina had taken it upon herself to get it back or he might have never remembered. 

Bruce walked to the side of the desk Selina was on and reached his hand underneath, pressing a small and out of sight button that caused a hidden drawer of the desk to open up. Inside, among other things, was the necklace. Bruce pulled it out and handed it back to Selina. “I’m sorry that took so long. I’ve been very busy.”

Selina put the necklace around her throat and smiled up at her boyfriend. “You look busy. Maybe we can relax later tonight, you need it.” 

“I’d love to. But I’ve got to work first.” Bruce gave a small laugh and gave Selina a kiss. “I’ll see you afterwards.” 

Hopefully tonight wouldn’t take as long to finish up as his day at the office. He wanted to be able to spend quality time with his girlfriend after all.  


End file.
